OotP Harper Potter
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: So what happens when you make Harry a girl called Harper and make a slytherin, son of a deatheater her best friend? Well let's see.
1. Chapter 1

She groaned as she woke up. Who was she? She was Harper Potter, unwanted ward of her and and the giraffes whale of a husband. She was also very unusual, you see Harper was a witch and was about to attend her fifth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry but that's not where it ends. Harper was also known as the-girl-who-lived because some powerful head case failed to kill her when she was one with a killing curse, which no-one can survive all the while killing her parents, landing her here at Privet Drive. The street out side was silent and seemed to shimmer in the heat wave as she looked out, after changing, waiting for her best friend to appear. She turned towards her mirror and emerald eyes stared back from behind circular glasses, her hair was shot and messy and to be honest, facially she was a genderized version of her father, James while she had her mothers eyes. She was kind of small and skinny which was not helped by the fact her cousin Dudley, was still on a diet, the over grown blond pig had lost fat and put on muscle. When she looked back out her window she saw her favourite blond waiting for her and ran down stairs ignoring her relatives and going straight out the door because today was her birthday.

The blond leaned on the wall outside Mrs Figg's, the old cat lady who the Dursleys liked to dump her with when she was younger. His hair was between golden and platinum and his eyes glistened a perfect sky blue. He was tallish for fifteen already around 5'8 and still growing. He was well muscled from training as a reserve chaser. Today he was wearing tight jeans and a white button up with shot sleeves, damn he look sexy.  
"Where you waiting for me Potter?" He mocked lightly before pulling her into a hug.  
"Hey Theo." That right, Theodore Nott, son of a death eater was best friends with the one who defeated the dark lord.  
"Come on, we're going to Knockturn Square." He said and then dragged Harper along as she quickly waved to Mrs Figg. They kept walking until they came to an abandoned building but what they did also know is that it had a permanent fire that you could floo from. Stepping into the fire they called.  
"The Black Werewolf, Knockturn Square." After stumbling out of the fire Harper brushed off her jeans and waited for the Slytherin, ignoring the look she got from a very handsome vampire. When Theo came they ordered drinks and sat down. You see Knockturn Square wasn't like the Alley, it was only here because people like werewolves weren't welcome around Wizards so they came here. The pub was like the Leaky Cauldron only less shabby with slightly warmer tones but she didn't need to worry about people noticing who she was, every now and then someone would strike up a conversation but it was nothing like going into the Leaky Cauldron.

Theo had visited every three or four day and they always came here but he'd insisted that as it was her birthday they go out and have some fun, even if it was just a normal outing for them. Harper really couldn't help remembering when they'd met.

_Harper was walking along when she spotted Pansy on the arm of one of her house mates, Harper recognized him from the sorting and classes but that was it. At the time he seemed to be trying to get away from Pansy then she remembered they were in Care Of Magical Creatures together and Pansy seemed like she wanted to stay here.  
"Come on Teddy." Pansy simpered pathetically.  
"No I'm not skipping class and especially not for you." Theodore said strongly.  
"But Teddy." She whined and Harper couldn't take it so she stepped away from Ron and Hermione.  
"And here I thought Slytherins were suppose to be dignified." Harper smirked at Pansy who sneered looking like she'd hit the Gryffindor as she walked forward. "Please be my guest." But she made sure only Pansy could hear her. A meaty fist collided with the side of her face just as McGonagall and Flitwick came round the corner and when Pansy went in for a second swing but Harper ducked and then punched her in the face, opening a fresh cut above the Slytherins eye.  
"Enough." McGonagall screeched. "Twenty points from Slytherin and five from Gryffindor and before you say anything miss Parkinson, you evidently started it, now off you go."  
By the end of the day everyone had heard what had happened and why Harper had a new bruise and Pansy a gash. The best part of the day was when Theo had given her a smile and offered to be her partner later in Potions. The start of a great friendship._

After mindlessly wondering around and looking in a few shops, especially the red raven book store, man was she getting threw those books fast, today she bought a wizarding genealogy book Theo recommended and another book on werewolves, from their history to biology, plus a small journal for her crazy imagination. The day was fun as always and they waved to a few of the stall owners, eating at The Black Werewolf before heading back. It was getting to sundown as they walked hand in hand towards Privet Drive. They looked completely normal, both in jeans and black converse though unlike Theo Harper was wearing an open red shirt over an emerald tank top with a small dragon pendent of a Hungarian Horntail, a gift from the dragon handlers after the first trial. It was just a plain metal, steal but she liked it, especially after she found out the dragons could talk to her just hadn't to make it fair.

Once they reached the door Harper was dreading going back in, she wasn't scared, she just hated going from having such a good time with Theo to that, living with her so called family. Theo seemed to sense what she was feeling and pulled her close, kissing her forehead gently before whispering in her ear.  
"Don't worry, I'll be back in two days. Take care Harper." And he started walking away, oh how much she wished it was two days.

* * *

The next day found her sat outside the Dursleys, leaning against the wall, listening to the news drifting from the window in the stifling heat that was the summer. The news was useless and she knew there was nothing in the prophet but what she did find annoying was her so called best friends from Gryffindor. Ron and Hermione were keeping her in the dark while her godfather Sirius was little help but at least was more conversational.

Closing her eyes for a second there was an almighty crack like apparition and Harper sprang up, flicking her wrist so the wand came from it's holster a splitting pain made her dizzy when her head met the open window but she fought threw it and Petunia's scream as her eye flickered around the street.

A few people looked out so she hid her wand while keeping it at the ready, rubbing her head.  
"A car must have backfired." She said and the few neighbors that had looked out nodded and turned away.  
"What do you think your doing girl?" Her Uncle Vernon roared in anger, his face a disgusting shade of purple.  
"I didn't do anything, well except fracture my skull." Harper grumbled, still rubbing her head and glancing at the street, glad for the window between her and the whale.  
"What were you doing under the window then?" Petunia snapped. Harper shrugged.  
"Just sitting out side." They narrowed their eye making her scoff and walk away.  
She pretty much wasted the day away and when she walked home it was the worst moment of her life minus the graveyard.  
Everything around her was black, she was blind from it all, a roaring sounded in her ears and shouting.  
_Go Lily, take Harper.  
_She could here the rattle hollow breath of the dementor, no dementors as they came closer and she could here more.  
_Kill the spare.  
Avada Kadavra  
And now Harper, my true family returns.  
_The dementors grabbed her throat as tears poured down her cheeks, even with her wand in her hand she couldn't focus, she'd never see Theo tomorrow. With that the memories from yesterday burst into her head.  
"Expecto Patronum." The silver stag cantered forward, chasing both the dementors and the darkness away before it faded.  
She slid down the wall in tears and clutched the small ring on her right ring finger, feeling it heat up fpr a second, waiting for the blond to come save her.


	2. Chapter 2

Strong arms pulled her up and she could see concern in his eyes threw her own tears. She took the comfort he offered, pretty much blacking out from exhaustion when she relaxed into his arms.  
"What happened?" He kept his voice gentle but even know she could read him like a book, he was furious that someone had caused this, even of he didn't know what it was.  
"Dementors." Even though she was crying her voice was strong and didn't waver. The Slytherin stiffened but still picked her up so she was resting against his side, arms and legs locked around him. With her asleep in seconds he started towards number 4 far from pleased, what the hell was going on? When he reached Privet Drive he could see Petunia waiting out side, looking around the and she let out a relieved breath. Theo knew that even if they fought and kept the names, since Petunia had mellowed the two actually got along.  
"Take her up to her room and then tell me what happened." Her tone reminded him of McGonagall.  
After reluctantly putting her down he walked into the Dursley's kitchen and saw an owl, untying the ministry letter, he read it and his already foul mood got ten time worse, the sodding bastards.  
"Petunia! Why did you let this, freak, into the house." Vermin roared.  
"Because I wan to know if my niece is okay." Petunia snapped, much to his surprise. Theo sighed, pushing himself onto the counter.  
"She was attacked by Dementors, they're the guards of Azkaban, the wizarding prison. Someone sent them after her and what they make you do is relive your worst memory." Petunia looked horrified while Vernon seemed disappointed. "The only way to get rid of them is a Patronus Charm but it's against the decree of underaged magic so, they to exple her." He growled at the end as another owl appeared. Once again untying the owl it read

_Harper, stay where you are, Dumbledore's talking to the ministry now, don't go anywhere. Arthur._

He threw the note in the trash and waited while Petunia asked more questions about the prison guards, both in terror and fascination. Another owl came and the muggle-whale hybrid was starting to boil. Repeating the same process only know the note was from Sirius. What did get his attention was the next owl from the ministry, reading it he was still fuming but not as badly.  
"Well?." Petunia asked quietly.  
"The decision on her being expelled will be made, pending a trial hearing at the ministry." He sighed looking up the stairs.  
"You can stay with her for the night if you like." Her aunt said kindly and he smiled before walking up to her room. His favourite Gryffindore was curled up, sound asleep it would appear. The moment he lay down her eyes opened and she snuggled closer before drifting to sleep.

* * *

The next few days were actually really good, Vernon was never around as he worked and Dudley was with his gang so it was just two 'freaks' and a 'giraffe' for the entire time and they spent most of it cooking and telling each other more about their own worlds. Soon enough though Vernon decided to take the family to Britain's best lawn competition and left her in the house, eating ice cream and reading her genealogy book, she had had reading time for the past few days so she was only about a third threw it. She heard movement downstairs but the Dursleys weren't back. Cautiously she pulled out her wand as a plate smashed.  
"Carful, we're here to get Harper not wreck the place." She knew that horse voice anywhere and pulled on her invisibility cloak so she could sneak round him.  
"When did you last send me a letter?" She said her wand at his throat but she kept moving so only mad-eye could see her.  
"Last week." He answered. "What's your Patronus?"  
"Prongs." She smiled as she pulled the cloak off and put it back into her pocket. She then walked over to the wall and flicked the light switch so she could see everyone clearly.

After Remus introduced them he told her what was happening.  
"Your coming with us, we need to keep you safe and this house is." She nodded but didn't say what was on her mind. "You should go get your things together." He said and she pretty much ran up the stairs to get away from all the eyes following her, the pink haired witch Tonks followed her up but she didn't say one word to her, she hated people ogling at her.  
She put the few things she had out into her trunk and quickly wrote a note for her aunt explaining leaving it on the bed, she carried her trunk and Hedwigs cage down and then retrieved her fire bolt, still ignoring everyone around her all the while making sure she knew where each one was. She had seen to much to not take in her surroundings properly.  
They all walked outside, her trunk being placed in a sling beneath Tonks' broom. She waited until they said to mount her broom after red sparks went up then when the green went up they were off. She felt free for a few seconds but it wasn't long until she was chilled to the bone, just wanting to land though she could deal after all, she'd played Quidditch in a lightning storm.  
When they landed she took everything in again, the street was dark and dusty but had onen been grand as Moody handed her a piece of paper she read 12 Grimmuled Place, Headquarters to the Order Of The Phoenix. She thought better of asking as a house suddenly seemed to grow between number 11 and 13 while Moody burnt the piece of paper. They ushered her in, the things in the corridor left no question as to the fact this house had at least belonged to a dark wizard. She kept looking while people repeatedly told her to keep her voice down and be quiet. Mrs Weasley hugged the living day lights out of her before leading her upstairs. The moment she walked threw the door her air supply was cut off by what had to be Hermione, judging by the hair who started talking rapidly, as Mrs Weasley left leaving them alone. As Ron and Hermione tried to talk to her she went to her room on the top level where her trunk already was and pulled out the genealogy book she had been reading, she really didn't want to deal with them right now.  
She only came out of the locked room when Mrs Wealsey called them all down for dinner and she brought the book with her, still reading along the way until she reached the basement kitchen/dinning room and her eyes widened.  
"Sirius!" She exclaimed and ran into his open arms as he hugged her, pressing a kiss into her untamable hair.  
"Hey Harper." He smiled and squeezed her shoulders before holding her at arms length looking her over with a proud smile.  
"Let's eat." Molly said crisply and Harper shrugged, sitting next to Sirius and spotting someone across her who made her think of an alley cat version of crockshanks turned human and smelling a lot worse.  
"That's Mungdungus Fletcher, he was guarding you." Sirius whispered and her blood started to boil at the thought of being followed.  
"So that's who I heard disaperating." She mumbled before turning to her book.  
"Why are you reading that?" Hermione said sounding disgusted.  
"It's interesting, besides a friend suggested it." She said in a neutral and cold voice that was her way of warning. Hermione was quiet and started talking to Tonks who was changing her face to different things like pig noses and duck beaks.  
"Fred! George! No!" Molly screamed and they looked up to see a huge vat of soup fly towards them along with a flagon of butter beer, chopping board and knife that all slid along the table as they flung themselves to the floor as the knife landed right where Sirius' hand had been. Mundungus was swearing and pulling him self up from where he'd toppled over backwards while Harper and Sirius were laughing their heads off. They all sat down and started eating as she looked at who was there. All the Weasleys minus Charlie and Percy, Hermione of course. Remus, Siri Mundungus, and the girl Tonks. She was thankful not as many people were staring at her but she really wanted to be alone right now.  
"So Harper." She turned to Sirius. "I would have thought the moment you got here you'd be asking about Voldemort." People around the table flinched and everything seemed darker.  
"You know me all to well." Harper mumbled. "What's he up to and what's the order doing about it?" Sirius opened his mouth but was interrupted.  
"No, she's to young." Molly snapped.  
"And has seen more than you ever have." Sirius retorted. "Besides she's my Goddaughter."  
"And a fine job you've done in Azkaban all these years." The goblet in front of Molly exploded as Harper stood up.  
"Leave him alone oh and you may be interested to know that as of last year Sirius is my legal, magical guardian Molly." Her voice was getting increasingly dark. "You don't know me or what I've been through and if your trying to protect my child hood your thirteen years late. Voldemort is baying for my blood, if anyone should know it's me." By the end of her small speech the entire room was colder like a dementor was floating above them, Harper's normally green eyes had gone so dark they were black.  
"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, get to bed, now." Molly whispered and they all did as they were told without complaint. Harper sat down, calming herself and Sirius started talking.  
"Well I'll give you the truth, there isn't much we can do but we are trying, we've been protecting you."  
"You've done a marvelous job." She said sarcastically and a grin spread across Sirius' face.  
"Yes well, also we've been protecting something else, in the department of Mysteries." Sirius then pursed his lips.  
"What?" Harper asked but Sirius shook his head.  
"We've also followed Voldemort's plans but he's not doing much as he's trying to keep under the radar, you made it so that his rebirth wasn't a secret and he can do more if he's not know, keeps people off high alert." Harper nodded as a small piece of paper was placed in her hand and she carefully placed it in her book in the act of closing it.  
"And that's all there is to tell so I suggest you get to bed." Harper nodded and gave him another hug before walking to her room, locking the door behind her. She pulled out the paper and saw some words that chilled her to the bone.  
_The prophesy that made Voldemort come after you. Burn this.  
_And that's what she did.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning she was rudely awakened by Ginny ordering her to get dressed, go to breakfast and then to the drawing room. Harper glared threw her glasses and started cursing the girl in parceltongue and the red head squeaked before running down the stairs.

Still grumbling Harper changed and then went to eat and decided to see what the hell they wanted.

"Grab a can of doxy spray and cover your mouth." Molly said without looking, making the young Potter snort.

"I'll pass thanks." Molly turned to see the ravenette dressed in black jeans and dragon hide boots, an emerald green corset and more black dragon hide in the form of a jacket and gloves.

"What?" Molly sounded like she didn't understand and Hermione gave her a similar look.

"What am I speaking Parceltongue again? I'll pass." With that she turned on her heels and set off, out the door, onto a patch of grass shielded by trees and hedges.

"Ladi." With a familiar crack an equally familiar house elf appeared, bowing with a toothy smile. "Hey can you get me to the square?"

"Of course Miss Harper." The little elf grabbed her hand and she suddenly felt like she was being squeezed threw an inch thick tube before materializing within the square, sitting down on large marble fountain that was central to the buildings. The place was what it said on the tin, a large square with shops for sides, about the size of Trafalgar with it's large fountain and it's own entrance to Gringotts, speaking of which.

She walked towards the large marble building and looked around quickly. In the corner she spotted an old Goblin in official looking black robes, she walked up and said politely.

"Excuse me Sir, are you waiting for me?" The Goblin looked slightly shocked.

"Yes Miss Potter, please follow me." She walked behind him and it lead her down a dark corridor lit with stone torches until they reached a dark wood door and upon entering he gestured for her to sit in a chair right next to a much grander metal chair, she could see the three Malfoy's across from her with looks of disdain.

"Thank you." She smiled at the Goblin as she sat down and he bowed lightly. Sitting in her seat, she wasn't kept waiting long before five more people came into the room.

McGonagall sat next to Mrs Malfoy and Remus sat next to the transfiguration professor. She recognised Tonks and then a very beautiful women with heavy lidded eyes and a pale heart shaped face, behind her was a slightly overweight middle aged man with a small beer gut but she recognized an ex Quidditch player, from his build and a few other things he was a beater.

She watched as a regal looking Goblin entered and a few of the wizards nodded their heads.

"For those who don't know I am Ragnok, king of the Goblins." Draco who'd been looking incredible bored sat up straighter. "You are all here for the reading of the will of Sirius Orion Black."

"Um, Sir, isn't Black still alive?" Harper inquired politely and the Goblin nodded.

"After so many years of being sentenced to life there will is read." He explained and she nodded.

"Now let us begin." And he started reading from the will off an expensive piece of paper.

_I Sirius Orion Black, of sound body and mind here by declare this my last will and testament, so motto it be. _

_I first of all declare Andromeda Tonks, nee Black a fully instated member of the family._

_Andi, Ted, and Nymphie welcome back. _

_Second I here by declare Draco Lucius Malfoy a possible heir to the black family making him a ward of the family, I also annul the marriage between Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Lucius Abraxsous Malfoy._

_In other words Cissa your a Black only now, and Draco comes with you._

_Next to Minerva McGonagall I here by give you a thousand Galleons and ask you to keep an eye on my darling Goddaughter._

_Pleas, take care of her and this is also an apology for driving you crazy._

_Remus John Lupin, to you I leave the old Black cottage and five thousand Galleons._

_Moony, If your still going on about how being a werewolf makes you a monster, whoever's next to him slap him. I love ya moon, it's for your own good._

Minerva slapped the back of his head and the werewolf yelped before scowling at his old professor and colleague for following the mutts orders. The Goblin had paused before saying. "This may be hard ofr a few of you."

_Next and finally to my favorite brother, James Charlus Potter,_

A few peoples breath caught.

_I know you don't need and probably don't want it but I leave everything else to you including the title Lord Black. Take care of Harper and try and clear my family name, I'll miss you Prongs just don't join me to soon._

Harper and pretty much everyone else sat still, some in disbelief while others were sad at the reminder, then it was broken.

"Who's Lord Black now?" Draco spoke up and all eyes turned to the person opposite him.

"I believe I should read Mr James Potter's Will." Ragnok announced and read off a much smaller but just as expensive piece of paper.

_I James Anthony Potter, of sound body and mind here by declare this my last will and testament, so motto it be._

_I here by leave everything to my Daughter Harper James Potter-Lupin while legally making one of her guardians Remus John Lupin._

_Remus I know this is a shock but without you knowing we preformed a blood adoption so your sort of an uncle genetically, I trust you and Pads will take care of her, love ya Moon. _

"So Miss Potter is now Lord Potter-Black, we shall discus that further in a little while for now I think the shock was enough." Ragnok gave her a small smile as the look on her face.

"Thank you, is it okay if I go for a quick walk?" She said politely as always and the Goblin nodded.

"I believe that is a good idea." She stood and left quickly getting to the square and going to The Black Werewolf.

"Hi Lara, butterbeer please, to go." She smiled at the fair haired women behind the bar and handed over the money for her drink before entering the square again, she actually smiled, her dad really did care and was more than just some imaginary figure in her head but also she was lord of two families, geese.

After swigging half her drink she walked back and found the others waiting for her, the moment she sat down Draco kicked off.

"This can't be right, I won't have her being in charge of me."

Draco enough, the will is absolute as you already know, the only way for that to change is for me to remarry your father and I'd need her permission for it." Narcissa gave her a pleading look and Harper realized that the other women hated her marriage.

"Which I wouldn't give, I will clean up the Black name and marrying some to a deatheater is not the way to do it." Draco glared at her but didn't dare retort, realizing just what she was now.

"I contest this, the marriage can not be broken." Lucius spat, glaring at the young Griffindor.

"As far as I can tell the legal side of things were already dealt with." She looked to Ragnok who nodded. "So that has already been dealt with therefore you no longer have a wife and your son is under both mine and Ms Black's custody." She smiled at the pale man who stood and left in a huff.

"That is all but here you are Lord Potter-Black, a list of all your accounts and estates and anything financial you could want to know, anything else and come and ask or owl us." Ragnok explained.

"Thank you sir and it's Harper please." Ragnok nodded and held out a hand which she shook with a smile before leaving and heading into the square, not believing it was already lunch, she decided to go to the italian restaurant they had here and read, eating lunch then a few bowls of ice cream, finally finishing her book.

Knowing dinner would be soon she called Ladi to take her back to the same patch of grass as earlier then entered the house, walking up the steps and into the kitchen.

The moment people saw her they started hugging and berating her saying she shouldn't have left and she had a strong urge to use her invisibility cloak.

"Enough." Remus laughed. "She went to Gringotts just like I did besides, my guess is you've got a way of getting there other than walking." She smiled at her genetic.

"Why my dear uncle you know me oh so well, yeah a friend of mine has his own house elf and it takes orders from me." She explained. She soon escaped wanting to read up on what Ragnok had given her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sitting on her bed she opened the file she'd been given by Ragnok, the inside was the same heavy paper as before, not parchment. Her eyes bugged out after the first line and she ran downstairs. Everyone was still crowded in the kitchen._

"Sirius, can you read this for me?" She handed it over as all heads turned to her. Ginny sniffed slightly and Harper went back to Parceltongue making the younger one shrink away from her.

Sirius cleared his throat before Molly or anyone else could speak.

"Dear Miss Potter-Lupin,

This is a letter fully informing you of your inheritance.

Titles: Lord Potter, Lord Black, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Peverell, Lord Morgan, Chief Warlock of The Wizengamot as of being of age or emancipated.

Properties: Gryffindor Manor, Slytherin Castle (Hogwarts), Ravenclaw Manor, Peverell Manor, 12 Grimuald Place...

The list Ragnok had given her just went on and on but in other words she was very powerful politically, owned many properties a lot of money and controlled Hogwarts.

By the end of it everyone was staring at her and she collapsed into a chair when Sirius turned to the next large A4 page his jaw dropping so he handed it to Remus.

Blood analysis:

Status: Pure Blood

30% Human,

30% Werewolf

30% Metamorphagus

10% Veele

Increased ability of Animagus transformation.

Abilities:

Mildly Increased Strength

Mildly Increased Speed

Mildly Increased Senses

Parceltounge

Advanced Learning

Heightened Power levels

Draw backs:

Self Induced Magical Block.

He then turned to the next page and froze slightly so he handed it to Bill who read out.

Miss Potter-Lupin

We would like to inform you that as of your fourteenth birthday you were emancipated meaning you are legally an adult and have all rights but along with this it is determined that you must take your place in the Wizengamot even if only at certain times and by law of the Black family you must be engaged by the time you leave Hogwarts and be married by twenty five but as head of the family you may change this.

In the black family there is also a current marriage contract that means you are engaged already to one Theodore Alexander Nott.

His voice trailed off at the last word and Harper snatched the next piece of paper and noticed that it was the contract and couldn't be annulled. Before anyone could say anything she was out the door again on that small patch of grass, shielded from the house as she squeezed her ring, a small silver snake with ruby eyes. It heated up around her hand then someone came into view in front of her.

Theo picked himself up from his place on the floor and looked at Harper, in a second his mouth had gone dry, damn that girl didn't realise what she did to people.

"What is it Harper?" Theo asked trying to avoid jumping his best friend, this was so not fair. Silently the other handed over the contract and the other read it silently, once he was done the contracted glowed and so did a band around their left ring finger before they became solid.

The pair now had solid silver engagement rings and when Harper tried to take it off it wouldn't move.

"Don't bother, it's unbreakable, at least until after it's consummated." Theo told her looking slightly grim, he knew this wasn't the best deal in the world then he burst out laughing.

"What?" The shorter one snapped.

"My parents have been trying to sell me off to Parkinson, imagine the look on their faces when they find out I'm engaged." Harper followed him in his laughter that would be bloody funny, seeing the look on the pugs face. Everyone knew that Pansy was after both Theo and Draco and Zabini.

"I suppose it could be worse, at least your my best friend and not some ponce like Malfoy." She sighed.

The Slytherin reached forward and gently twisted a lock of her hair before kissing her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow at Gringotts, no doubt you'll want to see your vault." She pulled back slightly and kissed his jaw.

"Ten." The chaser nodded before using the port key ring to get back to where ever he was before.

She really couldn't see a way out of this, non at all but for now she just wanted to eat and sleep, she could brood tomorrow. Going back into the house she sat at the table and piled the food onto her plate, ignoring peoples looks but also thankful that for once they weren't staring at her scar, just her left hand, though Sirius and Remus were being indifferent and she could tell that it was to make her more comfortable and for that she was thankful. She hadn't spoken to anyone about the trial but she didn't care, tomorrow she'd get the legal documents that showed she was emancipated and therefore the trial was null and void but internally she started planning renovations for the house.

When she finished she started exploring the house, looking threw every room and mentally planning it out, it would be a long process but for now she had two things to do.

Walking into the hall she opened the tapestry that covered the portrait of Sirius' mother.

"I'm Lord Black and you will listen to me." My voice was strong and that ugly thin mouth stayed closed. Her grey eyes the only part of her that could be seen as beautiful. "You disgrace this house and family with your content screaming and I will not have it. I intend to bring respect back to the Black name and I can not do that with you making a undignified racket. You will stop insulting people, no matter who they are or I will take you down even If I have to remove the entire wall, do I make myself clear?" The yellow skinned portrait nodded and Harper breathed a sigh. That was one thing out the way.


End file.
